525,600 Minutes
by JenLea
Summary: A Year in the life of best friends, Amy, Trish and Maria. Going through normal life, they deal with breakups, weddings, divorces and babies.
1. January Trish

525,600 Minutes

_January-Trish_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- The title comes from a lyric in Seasons of Love from RENT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish blinked sleepily, trying to figure out why she heard a baby crying. Feeling the pressure in her abdomen, it took her a second to remember.

She had had a baby.

"Hi, Lola. Meet your Mommy," AJ, her husband cooed. Trish glanced up, noticing he was cradling a bundle of pink blankets.

"It's a girl?" Trish muttered, licking her chapped lips. They had wanted to the sex of their baby to be a surprise.

"Lola Rae Jones, meet your mommy," AJ murmured, gently setting the baby in Trish's arms.

Lola mewed softly, as if trying to speak. What was she saying? Trish couldn't help but wonder.

"Our little lady went into distress and had to come by c-section," AJ explained. Trish nodded. She glanced down, wondering why she couldn't feel her toes. "You're also drugged pretty well,"

"Hi, Lola," Trish cooed, wondering when the pain would kick in. "I'm Mommy, as Daddy pointed out," She glanced up at AJ. "Isn't she precious?"

"She is. Amy and Maria have been outside for a while. They want to know if they can meet the newest girlfriend," AJ said, his lips grazing her forehead. Trish nodded, wanting to see her best friends.

Maria Kanellis waddled in, with Amy McMahon behind her. Both women seemed like they had a lot on their minds. Trish couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Hey, Chicky," Amy said, kissing her cheek. Maria followed suite. "We were glad to see our goddaughter's here and healthy," Maria nodded.

Trish and AJ had been unable to pick just one godmother for their baby. So, they had chosen Maria and Amy to be co godmothers to their baby. There wasn't a doubt in their minds who the godfather should be.

Jay Reso

He had hooked them up, after realizing they'd be perfect together. If it weren't for him, they never would have married.

"She's beautiful," Maria said, protectively rubbing her protruding belly. "I hope this girl's as beautiful," Then, she gasped, covering her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell,"

"You knew and you were keeping it a secret?" Amy asked, smiling. Trish was surprised. She knew Amy was going through a difficult divorce.

"Carlos' idea. He's so superstitious. I can't buy anything, or reveal her name. He thinks it's tempting fate," Maria explained. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm marrying the big goof," She shook her head, stifling a laugh.

"Shane's an ass. He wants the Benz that he gave me for our third anniversary. Personally, he can keep the car, but I think I'll make him sweat it for a bit," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "Can I hold her?" Trish nodded. Amy took the baby. "Hello, Lola. You're a lot smaller than Xan, my nephew,"

"Don't Shane and Steph hate when you call him that?" Maria asked. Amy nodded.

"He's not an Alexander!" Amy exclaimed, handing the baby back to Trish. "Paul agrees with me! He's Xan," Amy laughed. "I'll be glad to get out of the McMahon family. Excluding Paul, they all suck,"

Trish shook her head, cradling her daughter. She had never seen a baby with so much hair. Lola reminded her of AJ. She seemed perfect.

"We'll be out of your way," Amy said, grabbing Maria by the arm. "We have a wedding ring to sell before the ass wants it!" Maria nodded.

Amy was the more domineering of the three of them. Maria usually went with Amy. Trish fell in the middle.

"Get some sleep. I think our moms want to see her," AJ said. Handing over the baby, she nodded.

Before falling asleep, the last thing she saw was her baby girl's bright blue eyes.

Her daddy's eyes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. January Amy

525600 Minutes

_January _

_Amy_

Disclaimer: I own no one!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shane, I sold the wedding ring," Amy declared, paying more attention to the rack of baby clothes than she was to her conversation.

"WHAT? THAT YELLOW DIAMOND WAS WORTH 2 MILLION DOLLARS!"

"It was? Whoops" Then, she hung up.

Hunting through the rack of baby clothes, she hoped to find something just perfect for her goddaughter. Lola had the best stuff money could buy but that didn't stop her from wanting the perfect outfit for Lola.

"Excuse me," a man said. Amy shifted around, to find herself staring eye to eye with none other than Jason Reso. "Can you help me? I want to find Lola the perfect outfit," Amy nodded, smirking.

"Of course! Have you seen her yet?" Amy asked, her eyes never leaving the rack of clothing. Jason nodded. "She looks just like AJ!" Grinning, she pulled an outfit off the rack.

"Are you really going to subject our goddaughter to that?" Jason asked, glancing over the outfit. It was a four-piece outfit with the Eiffel Tower on the top and pink poodles on the pants. It was topped off with a pink beret.

"I think it's cute!" Amy exclaimed. "I don't think Trish will let her wear it though," Reluctantly, she placed the outfit back. "Aww, Lola's getting this," She pulled out what appeared to be a tiny set of pink doctor's scrubs.

"What am I supposed to get her?" Jason asked. Amy sighed, searching for an outfit. Amy handed him an outfit. "Uber feminine tutu?"

"She is a girl!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing a one-piece sleeper that proclaimed 'My family is full of nuts'.

"How's Shane?" Jason asked. Amy stiffened. "Is he here?"

"We're getting divorced," Amy muttered, sniffling. "He's trying to track his two million dollar wedding ring I sold," Jason gently embraced her. Amy sighed, not pulling away but not embracing his touch. Just then, her phone began to ring. "Shane- you're not…"

"Mymomwon'tacknowledgeRisa!"

"Maria? I can't understand you, Honey,"

"My mom won't acknowledge Risa!"

"Who?"

"My mom wants to disown me and the baby unless I get married,"

"Ria, I'll be right there. I just need to check out of this store,"

"Suzettes?"

"Sure,"

Reluctantly, Amy faced Jason. She really didn't want to leave him. Then again, Maria needed her and she couldn't let down her best friend.

"Maria is in the middle of a crisis. I've got to get to her," Amy muttered, paying for her purchases. "I'll see you later." She rushed out of the store.

Suzette's Café was a small restaurant Amy always frequented with Trish and Maria. Suzie knew them by name, and they were welcome customers.

"Maria, are you eating blueberry pancakes?" Amy asked. Glancing up, Maria nodded. Amy wondered if she seemed even more pregnant than she had before. "I thought your doctor told you to cut down on the carbs,"

"My mother just disowned me! I think I'm allowed to cheat!" she exclaimed. Amy nodded, sitting across from her. "Please don't tell Carlos that (A) I'm cheating on my diet and (B) that I told you her name," Maria sipped something from a mug.

"I won't," Amy said, a virgin Sangria being placed in front of her. She didn't like drinking alcohol around her pregnant friends. She sighed, sipping her drink. Her phone rang. Glancing down at the Caller ID, she quickly hit Reject. "Asshole wants his ring back,"

"Didn't we sell that ring this afternoon?" Maria asked. Amy nodded. "How can you give it to him?"

"I'm not!" Amy exclaimed, struggling not to think about Jason. She had been hurt by love before. She didn't even want to think of dating again, not with this horrible divorce hanging over her head. "I can't believe my best friends are becoming mommies and I'm left out,"

"Now you know how I felt when you and Trish got married, leaving me the only single one!" Maria commented. Then, she glanced across the table at Amy. "You were married to Shane for four years. Why don't you have kids?" Amy sighed. "You obviously love them,"

"I do, but Shane doesn't. Being Xan's uncle was more than enough for him. He had a vasectomy before we got married, and told me he was sterile." Amy muttered, dabbing her eyes with a paper napkin.

That had been one of the reasons they had gotten divorced. Amy wanted children, and she wanted them badly. She was thirty-five and not getting any younger. She wanted to be able to get on the floor with her children. She wanted to hear them squealing.

"Amy, Carlos and I were talking. We'd be honored if you were co Godmother for Risa," Maria murmured. Amy nodded. "We asked Trish too and she said yes,"

"Of course!" Amy exclaimed. "I'm sure your mother will come around, even if I have to become an Internet minister and marry you myself." Maria snickered. Struggling to her feet, she glanced down.

"Risa's kicking. What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Maria asked, knowing Amy was living in a hotel room. Amy sighed.

"Pizza probably,"

"Come home with me. I'm doing Meatloaf Sammies, thanks to Risa's Craving,"

Grabbing her purse, Amy followed Maria out of the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. January Maria

525,600 Minutes

_January- Maria_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lovingly running her hands over her belly, Maria sighed. She wished she could understand her mother's reasoning. She could never imagine disowning her daughter.

Between her mother possibly disowning her and missing her fiancé, she was in a horrible mood. She wanted her fiancé with her. She needed him, longed for his touch.

"Hello?" she murmured, catching the phone just as it began to ring. Immediately, she grinned. "Carlos! Oh my God, I miss you SO much!"

"So do I, Love. How are my girls?"

"One can't stop crying and the other's kicking Mommy's ass for blueberry pancakes,"

"Maria! What did the doctor tell you?"

"CUT BACK on the carbs. She didn't tell me to give them up completely,"

"I know, but I worry about you and Risa,"

"I love when you say her name,"

"So do I. It makes her sound real,"

"She is real!"

"You know what I mean!"

"I've got to get going. I think Adam's downstairs, and I know Amy's downstairs. If I don't get down there now, I'll have no clue what they're talking about. I don't want to be the dumb pregnant one tonight!"

"Love you. Have fun,"

"Love you too," She hung up, setting the cordless phone on the charger.

As soon as she got downstairs, she wasn't surprised to see Adam talking to Amy. A broccoli pizza was between them. She hoped she could pick up the conversation, so, she wouldn't be in the dark most of the night.

"What did I miss?" Maria asked, taking a slice of pizza. Amy giggled, elbowing Adam.

"She's ready to give up on guys, while I gave up on guys a LONG time ago." Adam murmured, squeezing Amy's hand. "The only gay guy I know that we work with is creepy as hell,"

"Think Mickie would go out with me?" Amy asked, referring to her good friend, Mickie James. "Shane ruined my taste for guys," Maria rolled her eyes.

"Don't give up on guys, EITHER of you. Ad, you'll find someone. Amy, I think you have a guy on your tail," Maria said. "Since when is the pregnant one the sane one?"

"Since the new mom isn't here and you're sitting here with two bitterly single people?" Adam murmured, crossing his legs. "How is Trisha?"

"Recovering fine, when I called. They were having her try to breastfeed and she was cursing AJ!" Amy exclaimed. "Ad let me ask you something,"

"Hon, you're gorgeous, but just not the right gender," he said. She rolled her eyes. He chuckled. "Yes?"

"Is Jay single?"

Maria tuned out the conversation. She was happily taken, and had no desire to hear about Amy's crush. Besides, the baby was being active.

"Maria, EARTH to MARIA!" Amy exclaimed, shaking her friend. Maria jerked her head up. "Risa being active?"

"SHH!" Maria exclaimed, not wanting Adam to know. It was getting harder and harder to keep the secret of the baby's name and gender.

"Risa? A girl? A boy?" Adam leaned forward. "Tell!"

"Risa Elle, a little girl," she blurted out, holding her belly. "Tell no one! Carlos' superstitious," Adam nodded. Facing Amy, she laughed. "Yes, she's doing somersaults,"

"AWW!" Amy squealed, diving into Adam's lap.

"What is the appeal of women and babies?" he asked, watching Amy rub Maria's belly.

"They're cute and perfect," Maria said. "I know you're looking forward to being Godfather, aren't you?"

"Of course," he said, taking a slice of pizza. "Why wouldn't I be looking forward to meeting Princess Risa?"

"I don't know," Maria said, stretching out on the love seat. Her hands lovingly rested on her belly. "Please, Risa, calm down." She laughed, the baby moving quickly.

"Listen to your mommy," Adam murmured, setting his hand on her belly. Maria laughed. "Well, she listens to the Godfather,"

"Don Copeland," Amy muttered, imitating Marlon Brando.

This was what life was about. Sharing a pizza with her friends, just having a good time. She was closer to her friends than she was to most of her own family.

"Oh my God!" Maria squealed. Amy and Adam faced her. "I just got a HUGE craving for Tater Tots,"

For Maria and her big belly, the backseat was the most comfortable spot for her. Opening the door, she glanced at Adam's backseat.

"Just shove the shit over," he remarked, sliding into the driver's seat. Shrugging, Maria shoved the stuff to the side of the car.

As much as she had missed Carlos, she now felt as if she were with her _true _family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. February Trish

525,600 Minutes

_February- Trish_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adam," Trish murmured, watching one of her best friends hold her baby daughter. "I hope you don't mind that we didn't make you Lola's Godfather," She couldn't help but watch her baby.

"Jason's the more worthy candidate in this case. Besides, I'm the Godfather to Baby Girl Colon," Trish nodded, stifling a yawn. Then, Lola's eyes shot open and she began to wail. "Let me guess… lunch?" Trish nodded.

Self consciously, she began to nurse her daughter. It was the first time she had attempted nursing in front of anyone besides AJ, Amy or Maria. It didn't matter that Adam was one of her best friends. She was just self-conscious.

"I can leave," Adam murmured, perhaps sensing how embarrassed Trish was. The new mother shook her head. She would have to get used to it. "If it helps, that doesn't bother me."

That one comment did help slightly. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed and began to nurse comfortably.

Lola was barely a month old and yet, Trish couldn't imagine herself without the baby. Since Lola had arrived, everything had changed. However, every change was completely welcome.

AJ stumbled in, holding a box. Trish groaned. Who had sent what now? It seemed as if with each passing day they were bombarded with more packages from well meaning co-workers.

"It's from Vince himself," AJ murmured, setting the box down. Then, he moved into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, as soon as AJ was out of earshot. Trish sighed.

"I love Lola, don't get me wrong," Trish murmured. "Postpartum depression is kicking my ass." Glancing down at her daughter, she began to cry. "I don't know what I would do without Lola but sometimes I wonder…"

She was ashamed, admitting her feelings. If Adam were anyone else, she wouldn't have even told him. She was a mother. She should love her daughter. She shouldn't wonder what would happen if her daughter wasn't there.

"It's normal." He murmured, grasping Trish's hand. "You'll be fine,"

She didn't know what to make of what Adam was telling her. She knew she would be fine, but she wanted to be the perfect mother. Perfect mothers weren't depressed, shunning their husbands and paying attention only to their baby.

"I love Lola. Why do I feel like this?" she murmured, tears streaming down her face. Protectively, she clutched the baby.

"Trish, maybe you need to see someone…" Adam murmured. Trish wanted to see someone. She knew she needed help, but admitting to needing help would make her a bad mother. "Everyone falls. Everyone needs help sometimes,"

"Do you?" she retorted, burping the baby. Adam sighed.

"Not at this moment, but I have gotten help." He said. "I really don't want to talk about it," Trish sighed.

"I'm exhausted. Every time I go to sleep, I hear her crying, so, I wake up, but she's asleep. I want to cry, every time I look in a mirror. Why didn't someone tell me what was going to happen when I got pregnant?" she murmured. The more she spoke, the worse she felt.

Then, AJ appeared. Trish gulped. She hadn't been expecting him. What was she supposed to say? He had probably heard everything.

"Sweetie, you're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he murmured. "If you need to get out, I can take the baby." She nodded, sobbing. "Get help if you need it. It doesn't make you a bad mother."

Holding Lola, she knew she could pull herself out of this. She had a beautiful baby, and a loving husband.

That was all she needed.


	5. February Amy

525600 Minutes

February-Amy 

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Softly, Amy growled, finding the Spongebob Boxers in her laundry. How had _his _favorite underwear gotten mixed into her clothing? Why wouldn't God let her be rid of Shane McMahon?

"Why are you punishing me?" she snarled under her breath, placing the underwear in a garbage can. "Can't you see I'm through with him?" Suddenly, she heard a low cocky chuckle.

"Talking to yourself is never a good sign," a masculine voice murmured. She jerked her head around. Standing behind her was none other than Chris Irvine. "Hey, You," He moved toward her, before finally embracing her.

"Hey," she murmured, letting her head sink into his chest. "Let me guess. In town for Lola's christening?" Chris nodded. "She's a gorgeous little girl,"

"She is. I saw her last night. I can't decide who she looks more like though," he said. She nodded. Suddenly, she shivered, as Chris pushed a lock of her hair back. "Are you okay?"

She sighed, not wanting to tell him what her touch did to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Cold but okay…you're not gay, right?" Immediately, she blushed. How could she have asked him that? He must think she was a total freak…

"Nope. Don't worry," he murmured. She laughed. "How's your laundry coming?" She sighed, placing the basket on her hip.

"Done!" she exclaimed, laughing. For some reason, she was comfortable around Chris, more comfortable than she had been around any man, except Adam, since the divorce.

"Want to grab a cup of coffee?" Chris asked, gently slipping his arm around her waist. Amy nodded, snuggling closer to the man. "Cuddly one, aren't you?" She shook her head.

"Just around you," she murmured. Where was this coming from? Hadn't she sworn off men just last month? What about what Shane had done to her?

"I hear you're recovering from a nasty divorce," he murmured. Amy nodded. "How nasty?"

"Nasty," she murmured, shaking her head. "As in I'm being spiteful because I hate him nasty," Chris nodded. "Then my crush turned out to be gay. I'm batting zero…"

"Jay?" Chris asked. Amy nodded. "It's a little known secret. That and you won't believe who his boyfriend is,"

"Who's his boyfriend?" she asked. She listened closely, as Chris whispered it in her ear. "No way! No fucking way!"

"Way,"

"I could never have imagined it. Alex Shelley?" Amy asked. Chris nodded. "How could Adam NOT have told us?"

"Jason swore us to secrecy. He's introducing him at the christening," Chris said. Amy nodded. She couldn't believe it. First, she hadn't known he was gay. Then, it turned out she had been flirting with a man with a boyfriend. "Don't worry. Alex is really easy going. He's not going to kill you for flirting with Jay."

"I hope not!" Amy squealed. "I've only pissed Adam off once and that was enough…" Chris laughed.

"Adam's a special case. Adam's Adam," Chris murmured. Amy nodded. "They've only been dating about six months but Jay swears he's the one," Amy nodded. She knew that feeling. "I didn't tell you this though," She nodded.

Amy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She struggled to get her heart rate under control. She couldn't believe this. She had only felt like this once before. It had been in the early stages of her relationship with Shane.

"This has been really fun," she murmured, sipping a Mocha Latte. "Thanks," She sighed.

Amy knew she should shield her heart, even if it was Chris. She had rushed into marriage and love with Shane. She didn't need it again. She didn't need to risk her heart again, no matter how much she wanted someone who loved her and a family.

"You're welcome" Chris murmured, before pecking her on the lips.

Amy just sat there, in stunned silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. February Maria

525600 Minutes

_February-Maria_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- FOUR reviews for an update! I NEED feedback!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amy, I have a cold," Maria muttered, leaning back on the bed. She sighed, her belly supported by pillows. "I've got the sniffles, a cough and a slight fever,"

"Ria! You're going to miss meeting Jay's _special _guest,"

"You know who it is!"

"Why do you say that?"

"You haven't shut up about his special guest!"

"I've been sworn to secrecy until you meet him,"

"Him?"

"That's all you're getting out of me,"

"I don't want to expose Lola to my cold,"

"Fine. You want company?"

"I thought you wanted to meet his _special _guest."

"I know who it is."

"If you want to, come on over. Can't guarantee I'll be up to entertaining,"

"You don't have to be. If anything we can lounge in your bed with the soup I'm bringing,"

Maria sighed, glancing down at her belly. She felt terrible. Yet, as soon as the baby kicked, she felt better.

"Risa, your daddy should be calling soon," Maria murmured, cradling her belly. Carlos was only one or two days a week. She missed him like crazy but he was almost never home. He told her he needed the money to be able to afford taking paternity leave.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she saw was Amy hovering above her. "Trying to put me into labor?"

"You weren't answering and I was worried you had passed out," she murmured. "Chris told me he would see if Jay and his _special _guest would come over"

"A pre christening party without the Godmothers," Maria commented, squeezing Amy's hand.

They ate. They drank. They gossiped. Maria's bad cold didn't seem so bad, with Amy there to distract her.

"Can I feel her kick?" Amy asked, leaning onto a pile of pillows. Maria nodded, seizing Amy's hand. She placed her friend's hand under her belly.

"Did you feel it?" Maria asked. Amy nodded, her eyes shining. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Each kick is so precious," Amy murmured. Maria nodded in agreement. "Did I tell you Chris kissed me?"

"No!" Maria squealed. "How could you forget to tell me that?"

Maria was happy to see Amy happy. In the all the tears Amy had been with Shane, Maria had never seen her so happy.

"I'm glad to see you so happy," she murmured. Amy nodded.

"What's wrong?"

Maria sighed, her emotions pouring out. "I don't know how I'm supposed to raise this baby or survive marriage if he's never home."

Amy took Maria in her arms and let her cry. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"When am I supposed to talk to him? He's _never _home!"

The further along she got in her pregnancy, the worse it seemed to get. At first, he had at least made the effort to be home. Now he was only home when he absolutely had to be.

"Guys are here," Amy murmured, her cell phone chirping. "Do you still want company?"

"I want to meet his _special _guest." She murmured. Amy nodded, moving toward the front door.

Chris, Jason and a third guy walked in. The third guy and his dual colored hair intrigued Maria. Who was he? Why was he holding Jason's hand?

"Maria, meet my boyfriend, Alex. Alex, this is my good friend, Maria," Jason murmured.

"Hello. Sorry that I'm not dressed but I'm very pregnant with a slight cold," she said, feeling slightly awkward.

"It's okay," Alex murmured, shaking her hand.

Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How are my girls?"

"I'm sick. Baby's fine."

"Sick?"

"I have a cold,"

"A Cold? Poor baby. Who's that in the background?"

"Jay's boyfriend"

"Okay,"

"Yeah. I'm crashed in the guest room in my Jammies surrounded by company,"

"Sweetie, I won't be home tomorrow,"

"Why not?"

"Vince can't spare me till Sunday,"

"Okay. Love you,"

"Ditto,"

Then, she hung up.

She had to maintain her composure. Then, she lost it.

Silently, she wept for the lonely week ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
